Return of a Queen
by Artisma
Summary: My own sequel to Queen of Shadows. Aelin is back and is looking to kick Duke Perringtons butt and rid the world of the Valgs once and for all. But running a kingdom is harder than it seems. Will Aelin collapse before dispelling the evil or will the heir of fire triumph and retake the crown? Bit of Rowaelin. Rated T for language. May contain some mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Return of a Queen

 **A/N First fanfic. Sorry if it's not very good. Since the 5th book in the throne of glass series isn't coming out anytime soon, I decided to write my own. Sorry about the bit of OOC.**

Home. A land of untamed wild beauty. The lush emerald green grass was tall and swayed even in the most gentle

of breezes. As Aelin made her way to the heart of Terrasen, she noticed that it was quiet and empty. The houses

seemed to have been deserted. But Aelin knew why the palpable silence hung in the air. The former king of Adarlan

had murdered them all. Simply because there were some people in possession of fae Magic. Even the innocent

children. Her people that she had been powerless to protect. Guilt rose up in a flood at the thought.

"Orynth used to stand here. All that's left is the crumbling and scorched stone walls." Aedion's voice cut through

her thoughts. Ahead of them, was a crumbling blackened castle in a large clearing. Here, the grass wasn't as high. In

fact, in a ten yard radius around the castle, the area seemed well cared for.

"I'll scout for any threats. You guys stay here." Rowan said glaring at Aelin although daring her to disobey him,

before shifting into his hawk form. Aelin watched as he swooped over the castle for a few moments before looking

back at Lysandra and Aedion.

"You coming to check out the castle?" Lysandra smirked at her words and nodded. Aedion's lips tightened into a

thin line before replying:

"The care for the castle is to good. If this is a trap… For once, I agree with that fae prince. Stay here and let him

sniff out the danger. Besides, he'd be furious if you left." Aelin snorted.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him. Besides, you forget that I was the best assassin in Adarlan. I think I can

take care of myself." With that, Aelin walked off with Lysandra following to Aelins childhood home.

Aedion snarled at her sass but followed her in any way into the castle in the off chance that it was a trap.

Inside, the furniture and decor were damaged beyond repair. The walls were coated in black and gray splotches. All that could be

seen of a painting, was the clear spot on the wall that revealed that the walls were white. Aelin gasped as memories came flooding

in. Memories of her childhood that she had kept suppressed over the years. The memories came like the unrestrained tide of the

ocean. Hard, and in waves. Aedion and Lysandra heard her gasp and rushed over to her.

"Aelin!"

 **A/N: This is just the beginning of my own sequel of queen of shadows. Review please! I'll try updating as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I, am—" Aelin started as she turned to look at the obnoxious overbearing possessive Fae prince.

"You, are going to be unable to move if you do not provide a good reason as to why you came in here instead of

staying outside as I told you to." Rowan snarled at her.

 _And you actually thought that I would listen to you?_

Rowan ignored her. "I saw some people but they escaped into the castle before I could catch them. But, if the castle of Orynth is

like Rifthold and Queen Maeve's palace, I would think that they went to the kitchen."

"Lysandra, stay here with Aedion.

Rowan and I will find them and deal with them." Aelin addressed them.

"Why do I have to stay here with HIM?" Lysandra whined.

"Just think of it as your job to watch him." Aelin grinned as the former courtesan smiled and looked at Aedion.

* * *

As Aelin made her way down the corridor, she could see the faint outline of some fresh footprints that were not made by the

hulking fae prince in front of her.

"Are you alright? When I came into the castle, you looked rather pale." Rowan's voice interrupted her important observations.

"Just some memories of that day." Aelin replied in a low whisper. Rowan nodded then said

"This should be the kitchen. However, they could have gone anywhere from—" he cut his sentence off and sent a shield of ice at a

table. There, was a thin emaciated girl. She stared at us defiantly. Her head tilted in a stubborn set. Aelin walked over to the girl

with Rowan at her back.

"Who are you?" Aelin asked taking in her hair as black as night and soiled thin and patchy clothes. But she got no answer. "Are

you a villager of Terrasen?" At this, she recieved no answer but the slight widening of her eyes and quickening heartbeat told her all

that she needed to know. She motioned for Rowan to release her. When he did, she slumped down and struggled to rise. But the bit

of strength that she had was not sufficient to let her rise. "What's your name?" Aelin tried again.

"Please kill me." The girl pleaded with wide blue eyes. A little gasp from a dark corridor was heard.

"Rowan, go deal with whoever is out there and bring them to me."

"No! Please no! I'll-I'll tell you whatever you want just please let them go." The girl pleaded and it pained Aelin to see such an

obvious strong fighter brought to her knees.

"Rowan, don't hurt them." Aelin ordered without bothering to check on him as he walked toward the corridor with that feline grace

of his. "Now what's your name?"

"K-Kyria. O-of the Aeseigi branch." At this, a memory clicks in her mind. The Aeseigi, Sarghel, and Moienshi family (A/N I realize

that the names are a bit ludicrous but please bear with me) branches all worked for her family at some point or another. She

thought that she had embraced Aelin Ashryver Galathynius and Celaena Sardothien but the memories would take awhile it seemed.

At this point, Rowan returned with a black haired boy with milky white eyes.

 _This one is blind._

 _I got information from her._

Rowan nodded and turned to the boy who was crying now.

"Where's my sister?" He rasped as he tried to figure out where he was.

"I'm here." Kyria struggled to her feet and weakly stumbled like she was drunk to her brother.

"Kyria!" He hugged her as though his life depended on it. "What do you want with us?" She demanded. Then, pried his arms off

and sat him against a wall before standing in front of him so that he was shielded from view.

"What's his name?"

"What's it to you?" Kyria retorted sharply. Then, footsteps sounded to be coming to us and fast. Rowan shot me a look and Aelin

shifted. Punching through the veil and drawing up her power as fast as she could preparing to fight.

But, as the first wave of people arrived, the would be enemy looked at the fae, then at Aelin before dropping to one knee saying in unison:

"My queen."

 **A/N: I'm not trying to torture you with these short chapters but, while I'm still getting the hang of writing fan fiction, this is the best I've got for now. I'm sorry! And I promise the next chapter will be longer**


End file.
